Killer Combination
by hayairei
Summary: Twice the time Shiraishi and Haitani were on heli duty together things got vastly overwhelming for Aizawa. The third time, he's greatly side-tracked and he's got to take matters into his own hands before he died of anxiety.


Title: Killer Combination

Pairing: Aizawa/Shiraishi

Note: My take of what could happen after those catasthrope when Shiraishi and Haitani's on heli-duty together. More notes at the end.

Aizawa was usually not one to believe premonition or gut-feeling in any way (except for when dealing with patients, because he was totally experienced and analyzing patient's condition is second nature to him but well, he's always rational). He thought that if the matters of the heart could really affect a person, it's too much of a weakness, and he won't have one. Or so he thought.

It was a fairly good morning and he was checking the duty board. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, a slight anxiety emerged in his mind when he saw that Shiraishi's on heli-duty today. But that's not what he's mostly concerned about (because she's the staff leader alright, she's got all the capabilities she might've needed).

It's that she's on duty with Haitani. Again. And when he recalled what happened when they were on duty together, he had this eerie feeling that the ER would have another field day.

Why he was so concerned, he did not even know. One thing he knew for sure was that he didn't need additional problems if it could be prevented. He's got to think fast how to make sure the day would end peacefully and clear his worries without seeming so weak. Because Aizawa and worry did not go together at all.

* * *

He was doing paperwork -while failing miserably so- when a creak of the staff-room door interrupted his train of thoughts. Glancing upwards, he saw that the said girl that has been running around his brain entered the room. Trying to be as nonchalant as he could, he greet Shiraishi a good morning before resuming his work. The reply that came from her caught him a little off-guard. He didn't know that her voice could be that soothing, the sound like music in his ears.

It was a feeling he never tried to understand.

But in a split second he snapped out of his reverie, keeping up the pretext and staying as professional as he always was.

"You're on heli-duty today?" He asked the obvious, still trying to unjumble his thoughts.

The reply came seconds after because the staff leader was quite absorbed in reading patients files, "Ah, yes, what about it?"

"Nothing," he hesitated to say what's on his mind but _the hell with it_ , "just try not to catch another poison or something," was the only thing he could say that time without being too out of character.

"Eh?"

At that exact second Aizawa pull out his patient files from his cabinet and walked away, leaving a confused Shiraishi behind, thinking to herself.

* * *

The first time the emergency line rang that day, thankfully the heli was not needed. The patient was transported by ambulance and the injury was only a small fracture on the arms. While Fujikawa handled the assessment, Aizawa could only quietly sigh in relief and try to do anything he could to take his mind off the bad premonition he's feeling. Shiraishi's doing her work as usual, focusing all her energy to save the patient not minding anything else.

The second time the emergency line rang, Haitani picked it up and Aizawa could only shoot daggers at the fellow, while the fellow noticed the glare but still he knew his duties and then he ran, fast and faster towards the helipad. Shiraishi and Saejima was already on the heli when he got in and while he's fastening his belts he couldn't help but wonder to himself why were Aizawa looking at him as if he's done something so wrong that day.

His troubled face must have been so apparent that Shiraishi decided to ask him what's troubling the fellow.

"Haitani-sensei, are you alright?"

Trying not to be a burden, Haitani could only reassure his superior that there's no problem and proceed to step on the radio pedal to ask for the patient's condition. The patient was a construction worker that got hit by a collapsing wall made of concrete blocks. Thankfully there was no other casualty and the site was deemed safe already.

After landing safely, the two doctors and the flight nurse ran as fast as they could and then entered the construction site. Starting treatment immediately, Shiraishi noticed that Haitani had get rid of his hesitance while examining patients. She smiled to herself, seeing how much the fellow had improved. They finished without too much problems, then hurriedly transported the patient with the heli.

* * *

Aizawa and the rest of the crew waited in the helipad to receive the patient. A huge wave of relief washed over him when he saw her get off the heli, running with all her might along with the stretcher. As they moved on along the emergency path, he could barely restrain himself to subtly observe the staff leader. Her hair, her face, her neckline...there's no signs of any injuries whatsoever and he averted his gaze, trying to focus his mind towards the patient instead. He knew he's too distracted and that it was not good; but well, since this morning he hadn't been himself, really.

He didn't even realize they're in the ER already and Shiraishi's leading the count to transfer the patient to the bed. The heat of the surrounding sobered him up, that _now's not the time to think about such trivial matters, for heaven's sake!_ A shout of "consciousness level dropping!" put all his jumbled thoughts to rest in an instant. The only thing that mattered that time was how to keep the patient alive, everyone with the urge and desperation not to let a life slip away from their grasp.

The thing is, being a doctor meant that happiness would rely heavily on patients' well-being. Doctors -good ones- strived to always be able to do their best and the slightest improvement of the person they're trying to save could mean the world. More so in emergency cases. That feeling when you accomplished saving a patient was second to none. It's easy to get addicted to, and it would be so hard of a blow when things did not go on your way. When the patient's vitals got better, Aizawa could finally let his shoulders he hadn't known tensed drop as it was too natural to feel.

One thing he _finally_ learnt from lifesaving was that one second mattered to change a person's whole life. Hesitance, even if it only lasts a second, could jeopardize everything. He did not want any other regret, so this time him being irrational would do.

He wanted to approach her right that instant but his subconscious mind told him this could go so wrong. As he strided towards Shiraishi, he assured himself that whatever happened after this is for everyone's best. If anyone would say that it was not the case he'd just ignore them and give cold shoulder as usual.

"Shiraishi, change your shift with me," said Aizawa as he reached out his hand to her, asking for the radio.

Hearing the unexpected request, Shiraishi widened her eyes as she replied and a million questions run wild in her brain, "Eh? Why…?"

"...I have pressing matters, this is between life and death. Give me the radio."

Aizawa hoped at least he sounded normal and convincing. As he didn't give any indication that he's going to elaborate more, Shiraishi opted to give him the radio, still not fully understood what's happening. What she knew was that after the day's over, she would find Haitani in the store room, again, muttering to himself.

It was half past five in the evening when the emergency line rang for the umpteenth time. Fortunately (or not) all the other previous cases hadn't find the need of the heli so it was Aizawa's first flight of the day. They're pressed for time, he knew, so he ran with all his strength towards the helipad.

The patient was injured because of a fallen advertising billboard in the middle of a busy street. The fallen billboard has stirred quite a commotion between the pedestrian, and Aizawa dreaded the way to the location as the heli landed in a nearby park. Haitani and Saejima closely followed behind and they ran together trying to reach the patient as fast as possible.

As Aizawa examined the patient, Haitani tried to calm the patient's companion that proved to be more problematic than the patient itself. But the attempt failed as suddenly the friend went to Aizawa when he was preparing to cut the patient's head because he suspected brain hemorrhage. One thing led to another as Aizawa tried to let the friend's hand disappear from his sight but then his scalpel fell. Reflexively he tried to catch the scalpel but it only cut him before meeting the ground and he winced slightly, making Haitani and Saejima alerted.

With bandaged hands Aizawa completed the treatment. Thankfully the heli could still fly, transporting them back to the hospital. As they arrived, Shiraishi and the others had waited at the helipad to help them transfer the patient to the ER as usual. As they move the stretcher, she could not help but notice Aizawa's bandaged hands that was holding the bed's railing.

"Vitals were stable, prepare to have CT and observe,"

Haitani volunteered himself to do the CT as he didn't want to face Aizawa's wrath.

The ER finally calmed as the day died, and the only ones left were Aizawa and Shiraishi as they're on duty together that night. They were sitting facing each other as the staff leader stitched the male doctor's hand. It was so calm and serene, nothing like the day.

"Aizawa-sensei, this shouldn't have happened to you. It was my shift on heli-duty today," feeling a little bit guilty, Shiraishi had completely shifted her attention at the task in her hand.

"It's nothing," Aizawa hesitated, trying not to say anything unnecessary, but his rational mind had betrayed him anyway so he continued, "better than you getting another accident." And then their eyes met, one pair still full of uncertainty and another full of satisfaction.

Aizawa felt like he could sleep peacefully tonight (even if he's actually on night duty).

Notes:

Writing Aizawa is sure hard I've been writing this for like...2 weeks? Well finally it is finished. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Anyways, if you guys had read my previous story, _Scrubs_ , and would like to read more, do suggest me prompts! I need ideas.

Thanks for reading! Hope we can get a nice finale next Monday.


End file.
